Tyler Wright
Tyler Wright was a student at Grimsborough University and an heir to the Wright Corporation (his parents' company), making him one of the most affluent students. He had windswept light brown hair which was combed back and swept to the right, and had blue eyes. Before his death, he wore a green t-shirt with a horse on it and a pink towel around his neck. Tyler was murdered and left to bleed out in the college Dean's office in Marked for Death (Case #39). Murder Details Tyler was found by the head of security at the school Bryan Vigman, who was a reject from the Police Academy. The victim was found lying on a chair in the Dean, Donna Walker's office with a stab wound on his chest, and was bleeding out. Written on his forehead was the word "CHEAT." Sending his body off to Nathan Pandit for autopsy, he told them that the victim had been stabbed 36 times with a sharp object and had bled to death. Nathan also told the team that the writing on his head was made by permanent marker, revealing the killer uses permanent marker. After that, the team investigated the campus lawn and found a towel dripping in blood, the team examined it and found a nail clipping, which they sent to Grace for analysis. Grace told them that the blood on the towel belongs to the victim, but the nails doesn't belong to the victim and whoever disposed the towel bit their nails off with their teeth. As the nail clipping on the bloody towel can only belong to the killer, it is revealed that the killer bites their nails. Later, the team found a laptop which belonged to Tyler and they sent it to Alex for analysis. Alex told them that there's nothing unusual on it, until he checked out his Friendnet profile. His last status update was odd, telling that soon he will be dead because he's a cheat and a fraud. The team find it confusing as this means that Tyler already knew he was going to die. However, Alex told them that it was posted after he was already dead, meaning the message was written by the killer. In order to write that, the killer have to hack into his Friendnet profile, revealing thet the killer has hacking skills. The team investigated the Dean's office and found a pile of office papers, which hid a paper knife. As the paper knife was found in the crime scene and it matches the victim's wounds, they found their murder weapon. However, blood is not only thing in the paper knife, the player also found a black substance, which they sent to Grace for analysis. Grace told the team that the black substance is bicycle chain lubricant and the killer had some on their hands when they picked up the knife, revealing the killer rides a bike. At the end of Chapter 3, Cathy gave the team a very fuzzy picture of the killer, which she obtained by hacking into Tyler's Friendnet profile and tracked back into the killer's webcam. The player enhanced the picture into a sharp image and sent it to Alex for analysis. Alex told them that even though the killer's face is not visible, they can be sure that the killer is very supportive of Madison since there's a "Vote for Madison" badge in the photo. This revealed the killer wears Vote for Madison badge. Killer and Motives The killer was Bryan Vigman himself. He had learnt that the victim was about to share the term quizzes on Friendnet. He couldn't stand cheaters and was against cheating. So, he took Tyler to the Dean's office but alas, she wasn't here. Tyler then started bragging about his parents and grinned at Bryan, saying he would get him fired from the Grimsborough University. Bryan got angry and grabbed a paper knife and killed him. Case Appearances *Marked for Death (Case #39) Tyler's Body.png|Tyler's body. 39 bryan jail.png|Bryan Vigman, Tyler's killer. foidjfoiwjgiosjgiruvo3uvt.png|Tyler in the Chapter 3 picture of Case #39 Category:Victims